


A Journal of Destiny

by GaryF_ckingOak



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Lesbian, Retelling, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaryF_ckingOak/pseuds/GaryF_ckingOak
Summary: A retelling of the story of Destiny the game, told from the perspective of my personal Guardian. This story follows my Guardian's journey, and only tells of what they experienced. From the Cosmodrome, to coming to terms with their new immortality, and to forming a fireteam, it's all covered from my own perspective. All events are recreated to the best of memory, with some slight alterations to make the story work. Join my Guardian on a journey of realization, love, and killing a bunch of alien assholes.
Relationships: Guardian OC/Guardian OC
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Awakening

The sun shone down from overhead, illuminating the world beneath it and the young girl who was walking through the clearing. They didn’t know where they were going, but they didn’t mind. The sun was bright, but they were not hot. The air was fresh and there was a gentle breeze, which gently blew their hair. In the distance stood another person, another young girl who was waving and calling out to the first happily. But she couldn’t hear her, she couldn’t hear anything now that she began to think of it. How long had she been walking forward? Where had she even traveled from to get here? She couldn’t seem to recall anything, and even struggled to recall who the girl was in front of her. She had a strong desire to reach her, but the girl then stopped waving and appeared sad. Suddenly she could hear her voice, despite still being in the distance, it rang clear in her ears. “It doesn’t seem to be your time after all. Don’t worry, you’ll join me before you know it. I’ll wait for you always. Now hurry, there’s something you have to do. It’s time to wake up”. With that, the girl jolted awake, gasping in air as if she had forgotten how to breath as she flailed about trying to sit up. She felt a surge through her, she assumed of oxygen and adrenaline. She looked around her in a panic, desperate for any idea of what was happening, where she was, or where she had been. The image of the girl was burned into her brain, of her face especially, her large brown eyes staring back at her lovingly yet sadly.

“Oh I knew you were the one!” A voice chimed out from her right. She turned to see a small floating robot, and it appeared to be..happy? “Hurry now there’s no time to waste, the Fallen are coming!” The robot chimed again as it vanished before her. The girl stood up and looked around her, and discovered that she was amongst overgrown grass, old abandoned, rusted cars, and an absolute heap of busted up concrete and twisted metal. Where the hell was she? Better yet, who was she? She didn’t have much time to explore the idea as she began to hear a scrambling noise coming towards her, with about a dozen human like creatures clambering over the cars. She broke into a sprint in the other direction, as she heard the little robots voice once again. “There, head towards that gap in the wall!” She did as instructed, not wanting to gamble at what would happen if she didn’t. How she could hear the little robot though confused her, where had it disappeared to? She pondered this as she sprinted through the grass, hearing what seemed to be angry chatter behind her as blue bolts of energy flew passed her and singed the already rusted cars. She let out a scream as she covered her head and attempted to hunch over as she ran, finally managing to scurry into the gap in the wall and up an old rusted staircase where she finally stopped to catch her breath. What the fuck was going on?

The robot reappeared before her, startling her and making her jump a bit. “I suppose I should a few things now that were safe. I am a Ghost, and you are my Guardian!” the robot exclaimed happily, making small electronic noises. It’s voice belonged to a female, and seemed somewhat familiar. “That doesn’t quite help me” the girl spoke, and immediately reached up and touched her throat. Was that really her voice? It seemed foreign to her. Could she not even recall what she sounded like? Come to think of it, what was her name? What did she even look like? She really couldn’t remember anything other than how to run it seemed. The Ghost sighed and shook back and forth. “No, I suppose that doesn’t help does it? Ok um, how about this. I possess something called the Light, and use it to revive people and give them special power so that they can help to defeat the darkness! And those people are called Guardians. And since I have revived you, you are now my Guardian, and I am your Ghost”. The girl stared at him blankly. Revived? “Wait..I was..dead?” The girl said, almost in a whisper. “Oh I see, you don’t remember anything. I’m sorry Guardian. But yes, you were. You’re alive now though, and if anything does happen to you, I can revive you again with the Light”. The girls head was spinning, and she sat down on a crate and held her head. She was dead? Well, WAS dead. She didn’t appear to be anymore. But if she was dead, who did she used to be? Is this the same body she once occupied? She knew nothing and she hated it. “We can try and figure out more details about you back at the Tower. It’s a safe haven for Guardians like you. But first we have to get out of here alive, and I think that crate happens to be an old gun container” the Ghost said, prompting the girl to open the crate and remove an old dusty black gun, which vaguely resembled an assault rifle. “This seems familiar to me..yet I don’t know my name. Why is that?” The girl asked the Ghost. The Ghost floated beside her for a moment, and solemnly said “we’re not sure. Guardians don’t seem to remember anything about themselves or their previous lives before being revived. But they can remember how to do things, and what objects are as well. It’s strange but..it seems to just be how it is. Yknow, you can choose your own name now. Everybody does nowadays”. The girl stood there for a moment, pondering what the Ghost said. “Well in that case I’ll have to think of something good won’t I? Now how do we get out of here, those Fallen things don’t seem to like company”. The Ghost seemed to nod and once again vanished. “I’m detecting a ship up ahead. That should be able to get us back to the Tower, at the very least. Head straight” the Ghost instructed.

The girl began to creep forward, holding the gun against her shoulder. “Hey, where do you go when you do that anyway?” she asked, wondering if the Ghost could turn invisible. It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to happen today. “Oh, well um..I suppose the best description is that I’m inside of you? I’m one with the Light that you now contain” the Ghost offered. Sure, why not? The girl thought to herself as she walked forward. “Yeah might as well be..” she muttered as she creeped from room to room, straining her eyes for any signs of more Fallen. She finally entered a room with a large open area, with a wide walkway going around the outside of the room. A ship hung from the ceiling, suspended by wires and cables. A large hole in the cement of the opposite wall made the Guardian feel eerie as she walked forward quietly. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the hole in the wall, as it appeared to be a tunnel of sorts. She didn’t want to imagine what needed a tunnel that large, but it turned out she didn’t need to, as she suddenly saw blue lights glowing in the tunnel, and as she blinked at them, they exited the tunnel, revealing to be the eyes of a ginormous Fallen. His head had small horns on it, and he towered over her at about 10 feet tall, at least. A long yellow cape draped behind him, and he spoke in a garbled voice in an unknown language to her as he pulled a gun from his back, a flame licking out from its barrel. “It’s an Archon! Guardian, move!” The Ghost yelled, causing the girl to jump up to the walkway on her left and climb onto it. She stood and aimed her gun and fired at its head, which seemed to do nothing but anger the large Fallen. “I doubt that’s going to do much..oh I really didn’t expect this ship to be guarded, it hardly appears to be in functioning order” the Ghost mumbled as it appeared to think. “Less talking and more solutions please!” The girl shouted as she unloaded the guns magazine into the Fallen, ducking behind a large cylindrical container as three shots of what appeared to be pure fire flew passed her. She could feel the heat as it passed, and knew that the last thing she wanted was to be hit by one of those. She peeked out from behind the corner as another shot flew at her, ducking back behind the container as it struck it. “Any ideas here? Besides run?” The Guardian asked, peeking and shooting a few bullets as she moved around the room, not desiring a close encounter with that thing that slowly walked towards her, as if playing a game with her. “Well, just one. The Light I mentioned before gives you powers that no ordinary person has. It manifests in different ways, but maybe you can use some of its power to kill the Archon. It’s worth a try, otherwise we might not be able to get to the Tower anytime soon. Try and feel the Light inside you, and see if you can move it outward towards your hands” The Guardian let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment. There was no way the Ghost was serious with that. More shots lodged themselves into her cover, and sizzled as they burned. Well, I guess anything is better than being shot at, she decided. She closed her eyes and shook her hands a bit, as if to try and get the Light flowing. She could hear the Archon approaching, but decided it was all or nothing. Come on, she thought to herself, you can do this. The boom of the Archon’s gun sounded louder with each shot as embers fell onto her hand and singed her skin. It’s now or never, she told herself and defiantly stood up and held out her hand. The burning of her hand intensified, and a rush of warmth ran from her chest, down her right arm and into her hand. A flaming gun appeared in her hand, and as she aimed it at the Archon, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She breathed in, and pulled the trigger. The gun fired, and kicked back with a remarkable amount of recoil, but almost as if she expected it, the Guardian didn’t drop it or lose her handle on it. The shot hit the Archon in the forehead, causing him to stagger backward and let out what she deemed a yell. She fired the gun two more times, and the Archon melted away into ash. The Guardian released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and the gun disappeared from her hand. “You did it! You wielded the Light! And, you killed an Archon!” The Ghost chimed happily, reappearing beside her. “I definitely chose a good Guardian” the Ghost stated, before flying off to scan the ship. “Yeah..I guess I did huh?” the Guardian managed, stepping toward the ship. She still couldn’t fathom what was happening, and couldn’t wrap her head around what she just did. It all felt natural to her, but she didn’t know why. She decided there was likely more of this to come though, and figured it would be best to simply accept it. “Now let’s get you to the Tower” the Ghost said, as you entered the ship and it roared to life.


	2. The Tower

Chapter 2: The Tower

“Where exactly are we going?” the guardian asked, sitting rather anxiously in the cockpit of the ship. “Oh I see, I really need to do a better job of explaining things. The Tower is the center for all guardian activities, and it’s where the vanguard are stationed, all set in the heart of the Last City” the ghost chimed back. She shook her head and blinked a few times. The Last City? There’s only one left in the entire world? Before she could ask any more questions, the clouds gave away to a city line, with one outstanding structure. “Ah. I see why it’s called the Tower now…” she muttered as they neared it. “Let’s get you to Commander Zavala right away, he likes to greet all the new guardians! Though I wouldn’t say he’s the most expressive person, so be prepared for that” the ghost said as the ship docked in the hangar and both the guardian and ghost were transmatted out of it. She stood still for a moment and looked around confusedly, as if not daring to move. “How did I…we were in the ship. And now we’re not” she stated, staring at her ghost slightly wide-eyed. “Well yes, I transmatted us out of the ship. I can also transmat us in” the ghost replied, as if it was plain as day. The guardian let out a breath and shrugged. “Okay, yeah, sure. Sounds good bud” she said, starting to walk forward. She was just going to have to accept whatever was thrown her way at this point, there was no other way about it. All the tiny details didn’t matter, nothing about today made sense to her anyways so why should she bother attempting to understand it? “So where’s this Commander guy? Zambini? Was that his name? Her name? I’m just walking” the guardian said, making their way up a flight of stairs to where they presumed was out of the hangar. “Zavala. And he should be this way, just head into the main courtyard and make your way to the center. There’s a flight of stairs going down into the vanguard control room. I don’t know that I’ve ever seen Commander Zavala not at that table” the ghost replied as if searching its memory for a time when Zavala had been outside. “So is he like a shut-in or…?” she asked, eyeing her ghost. “No no, I wouldn’t say that, its just that he’s the head of the vanguard. He has a lot of important duties, I imagine. Not to mention the fact that he’s made keeping the Tower and Last City safe his top priority” the ghost said as they walked throughout the Tower. There were small buildings in the courtyard with robots manning them, as well as a blue man in robes with many guardians gathered around him, and a robot off in the corner cleaning a gun, other gun parts strewn about the table in front of him. “Before you ask, yes they’re sentient” the ghost said. The guardian nodded, raising her eyebrows a bit. “Surprised you knew what I was thinking. I think we’re gonna get along fine-” the guardian said, suddenly stopping. “Name” she said blankly, staring down at her own feet. “I-I don’t…I don’t have a name. You don’t have a name…” she trailed off, turning to her ghost. “You don’t have a name…do you?” she asked, staring at the little machine before her. “Well, no. Not yet. Technically my name is yours to decide, should you choose to give me one. As is your own” the ghost replied, floating in front of her. The guardian nodded and started walking again. It was something that would take some time to think of. The shock of realizing she had no name was replaced with a new one as she stepped into the next room, a warmly lit hallway full of robots on carts, and beyond the hallway a larger room sat with a large wooden table and a backwall made entirely of glass, overlooking the city.

Walking forward, she passed a man in orange and white armor, a single horn atop his helmet. He glanced at her and with a nod simply said “Guardian”. She nodded back and kept walking towards the next room. “We’ll meet him in a moment, don’t worry. I think you’re gonna like him” the ghost said, as if knowing something she didn’t. As they stepped foot into the next room, the ghost chimed “Commander Zavala! I’ve returned with-” “With a new guardian…” a large man spoke, slowly turning and stepping towards them. His skin was entirely blue, and he seemed to have a faint blue aura about his head. His pupils also seemed to glow a bright blue as he spoke slowly and carefully, his deep voice echoing throughout the room. “Welcome to the Last City, and furthermore the Tower” he spoke. “Uh, thank you, I guess” the guardian replied nervously. “Do not be alarmed, I assure you there is no danger here. I understand it can be a lot to take in, so…suddenly” he said, his slow speaking seeming almost like a speech. “I am Commander Zavala. I am the head of the vanguard, as well as the Titan vanguard. Behind me is the rest of my fireteam, Cayde-6 and Ikora Rey. Cayde is the Hunter vanguard, and Ikora the warlock vanguard. Whomever is your vanguard is who you will deal with directly, though in their absence the rest of the vanguard is more than happy to assist” he explained. The guardian looked at the other two stood at the table, one a blue robot with a hooded cape covering up to a projection on his forehead, like a flat horn of sorts, who was looking at her with his mouth open in a smile whilst giving two thumbs-up. The other was a woman with a shaved head and dark skin, with warm brown eyes and purple robes. “This one is totally mine” the robot said, looking at the woman. “By all means, I believe you’ve found yourself a new Hunter” she replied, looking at the guardian with a small smile. The guardian felt welcomed by the woman, and half-wished that she could go with her. She seemed kind and spoke carefully, with meaning behind every word. “Well then!” the robot said, walking over to the guardian after sliding passed the large shoulders or Commander Zavala. “I, am Cayde-6. Hunter vanguard and guardian extradonaire!” he exclaimed, making a motion in the air with his hands. The guardian stared at him, a small smile growing on her face. At least this one had a sense of humor. He pointed a finger at her and said “That’s a smile, I win. Now! Where we’re we…oh! How about we walk and talk? I know a great place we can get a bite to eat, if you’re hungry that is. On me?”. The guardian nodded. “Sure, that sounds good mister uh…Cayde…six?” she tried. “Oh you flatter me, please, just call me Cayde” he said as he walked out the hall, the guardian following behind. “Be back in a bit!” he called, turning around to give the rest of the vanguard finger-guns.

“Oh those two. All business around here, but! That’s why I have you!” he said excitedly as he led you back to the courtyard. “But uh, between you and me kid, they’re not as serious as they seem. They just want to seem all respectful and whatnot cause they’re the vanguard. Y’know, leaders of the guardians, defenders of the City, all that jazz. But trust me, I wouldn’t spend all day with them if they didn’t appreciate my jokes. Though I do miss the field a bit…” he said, scratching at the top of his head. “Anyways, lets hear about you, huh?” Cayde offered, as they sat at a small noodle shop and held up two fingers to the chef, who simply nodded. “Well, apparently I was dead and now I’m not. My ghost supposedly brought me back as a guardian and now I’m here. Oh, and I shot a giant fallen dude with my flaming pistol of light” she replied, shrugging. “I presume that’s pretty standard around here though?” she asked. “Well, um, that first bit yes, but uh…you shot who now with…what?” Cayde asked, seeming to drop his happy-go-lucky attitude and becoming more serious, turning to face her completely as they sat and waited for their food. “She killed an Archon with her Golden Gun” your ghost chimed in. “Oh yeah, that. I did that” she said, nodding and glancing at her ghost, thankful that he could properly convey the event. “Wow uh…well I gotta be honest I didn’t expect that one. Its not every day that a guardian slays an Archon, let alone a newly revived guardian. And you’ve already accessed your Light and harnessed it into one of the most powerful abilities a Hunter has! I knew I liked you kid” Cayde said excitedly leaning towards you as a large bowl of ramen was placed before each of you. “Hold that thought” he said, turning back towards the food. She didn’t understand how he was eating, he was a robot, wasn’t he? She didn’t have to wonder long though, as they ate he explained to her that he was an Exo, a guardian who had been reborn into a robotic body but with the consciousness of a human. Zavala was an Awoken, who are characterized by their blue skin and thought to have been reborn into the Light on the edge of the universe. Ikora, like her, was simply a human. As they ate Cayde spoke of the many vendors of the Tower, who sold guns, armor, ships, and all other kinds of materials a guardian needed. He mentioned the many different activities that guardians get into, including hunting down criminals and agents of the darkness, protecting the planets in the solar system, engaging in training in something called the crucible, amongst other things. He also explained that guardians were either Titans, Hunters, or Warlocks. According to Cayde, Titans “liked to smash things with their hands”, and were big and burly, but lacked the grace that Hunters had. Warlocks were “super scary smart” and likely always had a plan, but lacked the ability to let loose like a Hunter. Hunters, like himself, were “absolutely the best and coolest of all”, given that he was one himself, but in all seriousness, Hunters were “the best damn shots you’ll never see”, and could work perfectly alone or in a group. She had many questions, but decided that she would figure it out as she went. It seemed to her that there was a lot of stuff that needed shooting out there, and that she would get rewarded for doing so, as it kept the City safe. For now, that was good enough for her.

After they ate, Cayde showed her to a part of the Tower in which many guardians slept, both with permanent and temporary rooms. “We’ll just give you a temporary room for now, to give you time to decide what you want to do. Not all guardians stay here. Some choose to sleep in their ships, some choose not to be involved with the Tower at all, or to fight the darkness. Which is, I suppose an okay lifestyle choice, assuming they don’t actively do anything…yknow…bad” Cayde said, as if unsure of how exactly to phrase it. The guardian nodded, adding “I presume I’m free to do as I please, assuming I don’t harm anyone or assist the darkness?”. Cayde thought for a moment and said “Well I think I’d have to check with Zavala on that to be sure, but uh…I think so?”. He motioned his hands upward and shrugged. “I’m not big on all the little rules and regulations, but I can say that as your vanguard, if you stray from the Light, I do consider it my personal duty to take you down” Cayde said, becoming serious. The guardian nodded, but scrunched her face in confusion. “Couldn’t my ghost just revive me?” she asked. “Well yes, but there are ways to kill a guardian. None that I’m willing to tell you just yet, but if your ghost ever gets destroyed or dies, you can’t be brought back. So, keep the little guy safe” Cayde said, extending his hand. The guardian shook it and nodded. “Understood”.


End file.
